


Nocturnal Creatures  33下

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海HE    狗血预警   PWP预警   咸湿预警   破镜重圆预警中短篇  我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）夫夫的平行世界情趣年下丝袜or制服play。金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋    赫x白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上  海
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 10





	Nocturnal Creatures  33下

Nocturnal Creatures

CP：赫海   
HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警 

中短篇 我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）  
轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣  
年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫   
x  
白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活  
主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹  
对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：  
题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。  
请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。  
不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

三十三（下）

李赫宰最后如愿以偿地完成了他梦想中的求婚，在行驶在瑞士美好风光的列车上，他们相对而坐，趁着李东海最放松的时候把精心挑选的戒指展现在他面前。

“跟我结婚吧，东海。”

车窗外的天水洗过一般清澈，云朵融在天上松软可口，所有童话般的美景都成了这一刻故事结局定格之中的见证。

答案当然是“我愿意”，他本来就不会拒绝他，李东海为了配合他精心策划却打着“只是来探亲”的浪漫之旅请年假，几乎要把前后三年的年假给一起请了，但看见小坏蛋总算露出笑容，他便觉得后面几年辛苦一点也就没什么了。

“我才不会没有像样的求婚就跟姐姐结婚呢。”

“我想要你永远记得我是在什么地方跟你求婚的，你可一定要记得。”

这个时候的小坏蛋还不知道命运的礼物早已暗中标好了价格，未来三年要过什么样的苦行僧的生活，沉浸在求婚成功的喜悦中的他还完全意识不到。

婚纱是他早早定好尺寸空运过来的，是在婚纱店的时候东静看得最久却因为尺寸不合适放弃了的那一件。

婚纱设计师是个年轻人，工作原因常年在日本，李赫宰给他发了个邮件过去询问有没有可能帮忙改改尺寸和设计。对方得知了他的要求之后还特意给他回了邮件表明十分愿意为他的爱情提供帮助，特地改好了尺寸，又改良了头纱的设计。

关于婚礼和婚纱的惊喜他准备到最后一天再告诉东静。求婚的惊喜已经够李东海消化一阵了。

见父母这件事特意选在了他们旅游一周之后，给了李东海一个缓冲时间，可真到了要见李赫宰父母的前一个晚上他还是睡不着。

穿男装还是穿女装去见李赫宰的父母？穿男装怕老两口受不了，穿女装？对方也不是不知道他是男人。

衣服摆在床上看了又看，从李赫宰洗澡之前一直纠结到洗澡出来，他还是没想好穿什么去见李赫宰的家人。

“还在想啊？”凑到李东海身后来，李赫宰把下巴搁在那人颈窝处，“穿什么都好看的啊，他们哪里会看得懂你穿哪个更好看。”

“那还是穿男装吧。”李东海最终做出选择，“正式一些，我怕我穿女装会吓到他们，男装自然一些。”

“才不会，但说真的我也不想你穿女装，”他头发上还带着水珠，这会儿留下来打湿了李东海的肩膀，“我怕你被其他人给骗走。”

“是，我最傻了，”李东海笑着揉了一把旁边的一头湿漉漉的金毛，“傻到一开始真的以为跟你来探亲。”

“还傻到真的答应跟你结婚。”

“这怎么能是傻！”小坏蛋不乐意了，“这明明是你做过最正确的决定了。”

李东海还不知道婚礼的事，但是李赫宰的家人知道，纵使李赫宰的爸爸心里万般纠结，也拗不过早已在家里掌握实权的儿子。

至于一直以来觉得亏欠儿子的妈妈，在视频里第一次见到李东海就已经打消疑虑，那孩子看起来过于靠谱了，她甚至开始怀疑自己家的儿子是怎么把李东海给追到手的。

“就是，就这么追啊，我们两情相悦，怎么了。”心虚的人嘴上倒是一点儿都没放松。

“你想过结婚之后要怎么办吗？结婚不是只有一个婚礼而已。”妈妈还是更担心孩子的幸福，难免有疑虑。

“当然是好好爱他啊，如果有哪里做得不够好的话，”李赫宰表情收敛，“我有很多做得不好的，但东海都愿意去等，我得成长得再快一些，追上他。”

“好，那就等我们赫宰成为最棒的丈夫！”

第一次见面其实没有李东海想象的那么尴尬，除了李赫宰的爸爸不怎么讲话，妈妈和姐姐一直热情地拉着他话家常。

抛却性别来看李东海确乎是完美伴侣了，长得好看工作好，性格温柔脾气好，而一早对于性别问题就有了心理准备的母女俩对着李东海越看越喜欢，餐桌上氛围十分热烈。

而李赫宰就负责盯着他一直沉着脸不说话的爸爸，生怕他说出什么不好听的话让李东海难堪，每次他一张嘴就会被身边的小兔崽子按住，气得额头青筋直跳。

“你这小子！能不能让我说句话了！”受不了气的爸爸终于忍不住了，“是怕我把他怎么样吗？要是能下手我早下手了！”

李赫宰有些尴尬，他倒是不怀疑老家伙真能对李东海做什么，只是觉得越活越回去的老家伙让李东海看了笑话。

这边还被李赫宰妈妈牵着手嘘寒问暖的李东海也有些紧张，一时间笑容凝在嘴角，也不知道该说什么好。

“你真要跟这个医生结婚？”看见李东海紧张的神情老家伙倒是心软了，干脆把气撒在自己儿子身上，“你有没有想过后果？你现在做的什么生意？未来怎么办？”

“你买那么多地，开那些公司不就是为了洗白么，早就打算好的事，现在问我怎么办，顺着你的意思做下去啊。”李赫宰倒是对他家老爷子的反复无常没什么太大反应，“我结婚了，以后我跟东海是一家人，你就别操心了。”

“你......”自知说不过也管不住这臭小子，老家伙干脆使了个坏，“那你婚礼马上就办，怎么也没听你说邀请了他家里人？”

“呀！你这臭老头！”

一直准备的秘密惊喜临门一脚被老家伙坏笑着揭盖，李赫宰气得一整晚都哄不好，李东海再多哄几句把小坏蛋眼圈都气红了。

“我准备了那么久！臭老头！”嘴里还在念念有词，实际上李东海刚伸手过来要抱住他，他就顺着环住了对方的腰开始蹭，“我要给你惊喜的。”

“我已经很惊喜了，一整个旅程都很惊喜。”

从踏上旅程的第一天他就在感受着李赫宰为他准备的惊喜，求婚，见家人，到事先完全不知情的婚礼，他第一次体会到被人温柔呵护是一件多么幸福的事。

“现在能再多一点相信我了吧，”李赫宰抓着李东海的手把人拉得再近一些面向自己，“我不知道到底怎么样才能让你有安全感，愿意相信我，但至少不要再拒绝我，再多给我一点时间和机会。”

“我会很快，成为能和你并肩行走的人。”

婚礼就定在周末，李东海根本没打算告诉自己的家人这件事，想着一切结束之后再通知他们也不迟。最后挽着手送他进教堂的人由赫宰妈妈担任。

“为什么不是我？”老头子听到这个安排气得吹胡子瞪眼，“你什么意思，我同意了就是同意了，你还怕我搞砸你的婚礼么？”

“素拉，你在旁边看好他，到时候千万别让他说话。”完全不理会父亲的气愤，李赫宰继续做着最后的流程确认。

“我迟早会被你这个小兔崽子给气死。”

“你一直都这么说，不也活得挺好的。”

李东海还苦恼着自己并没有带足够正式的衣服来参加自己的婚礼。而小坏蛋只说，是按照他的期待，小型婚礼，只有亲人朋友，不需要穿得很正式，舒适度第一。

“啊这样，”李东海点点头，虽然不是他想象中的仪式感满满，但李赫宰考虑的舒适度也确实是一个重点，小型婚礼也确实更符合他的期待，“辛苦你啦，赫宰。”

李赫宰看出李东海眼里闪过的片刻失落，就知道自己的准备一定没有错，实际上婚纱早就运抵酒店，就等着给东静最大的惊喜了。

“赫宰，”李东海的声音从浴室传来，“帮我拿条换洗的平角裤啊。”

李赫宰在两人共用的那个行李箱里翻找着，找到了自己出发前偷偷放进去的小物件。

哈，惊喜就是要面面俱到才行。

李赫宰把小东西藏得更深一些，才把旁边收纳袋打开给李东海拿了条平角裤。

第二天早上李东海是被客房服务叫醒的，他拿出手机瞧了许久，这才五点，身边的李赫宰睡得正香，实在不忍心打扰，轻手轻脚地去开门。

门外站着的不是服务员，而是一排长衣架，上面只挂了一套仔细包好的婚纱，外面还贴了一张纸条。

“请一定要相信，我会给你很多很多惊喜。”

李东海一回头，刚刚还睡在自己身边似乎打雷也不会醒的人就站在他身后：“喜欢这个惊喜吗？姐姐？”

“你......”

“当时在婚纱店，姐姐看这套婚纱的时间最久，就猜到姐姐最喜欢的一定是这一套。”

“我找了设计师，设计师答应帮我修改尺寸和设计，你之前担心的地方都改了，头纱也加大，可以遮住肩膀。”

“不知道是不是因为我跟姐姐心有灵犀，我总觉得，你一定更希望穿着婚纱参加婚礼，对吧？”

这会儿李东海眼圈通红，也不知道是太过惊喜还是深受感动，或者是两者皆有。

“姐姐要是真的很喜欢，就赶紧去换上吧。”他又凑上去在东静耳朵边轻啄一口，“要不要我帮忙？”

“这么早就换上啊？”

两个人关上门在门背后拥吻了一会儿，亲得李东海有些发蒙，许久才从李赫宰怀里挣来，又把衣架上的婚纱拿过来看了又看，眼里全是喜爱。

“你喜欢，早点穿上不好吗？再拍拍照，我还让我姐姐请了摄影师，婚礼一定会拍很多姐姐和我的照片。”李赫宰趁着刚刚李东海开门的时候把自己藏好的小玩意儿拿出来放进兜里，心里的小算盘打得啪啪响，自己让姐姐满意了，姐姐一定不会拒绝。

“拍穿婚纱的样子吗？”李东海抱着婚纱过来，小心翼翼把婚纱放在床上，“那我最想由你来拍。”

果然，他跟他的东静，还是想到一块儿去了。

这套婚纱的设计比之前试穿的那条更复杂些，绑带李赫宰提前向设计师请教过，要系好也花了些心思。

东静对着穿衣镜整理头纱，背后的李赫宰还在跟绑带搏斗： “姐姐你等我一下！还没穿好。”

“真奇妙，”他看着镜子里的东静，不免有些感慨，“我以为我一辈子都不会有婚礼，一辈子都没有穿上婚纱的机会。”

“那姐姐应该觉得奇妙的事，是遇上我才对。”

这人醋意大，连婚纱的风头也不能盖过自己，东静越看他越觉得可爱，又暗自在心里感激，感激是李赫宰拯救了自己，拯救了那个原本以为会永远在暗无天日中度过的自己。

“你说的对，遇上你是最奇妙的事。”

花了好些时间才把婚纱穿好，东静这边满意地对着镜子转来转去地看，那边李赫宰把自己偷偷藏在衣柜底下的鞋盒拿出来，里面是专门准备好的白色婚鞋。

他往东静面前一放： “裙摆太大了，姐姐应该穿不好，我来帮姐姐穿。”

“不过，既然要穿得正式一些，”笑眯眯的样子东静一看就知道他绝对是早有预谋，那人果然拿出一双白色袜子，“新娘就是要穿白色的吊带袜才对！”

东静稍稍提起裙摆，露出一只脚和一截葱白精巧的脚腕：“我弯不下腰，你给我穿。”

哪晓得李赫宰比东静更大胆，直接掀开裙摆钻了进去。  
东静吓得往后退了几步，坐在床上，想要掀开裙摆方便李赫宰动作，怕闷着他，李赫宰却丝毫没有要感激这番心意的意图，反而抓着东静的脚挠了两下脚心，给人逗得直往后缩。

“你也不怕闷？”

“我不怕，”抓住东静往后缩的脚，李赫宰这才慢悠悠地开始给人穿袜子，学着东静之前给自己演示的那样，把袜子卷好，一点一点往上捋，“这会儿离婚礼还早，我得欺负一下新娘才行。”

虽然早就做好了欢爱的准备，但是东静还是被李赫宰突然推倒自己的动作吓了一跳。

“你......”

“袜带还没穿呢姐姐，”李赫宰这会儿反而正经得很，连手上撩裙摆的动作都透露着认真，“要穿就得穿全套，这条内裤也不行，得换我准备的。”

裙摆和腰封限制了东静的动作，没办法，他也只好用手臂捂住自己的眼睛，红着脸等李赫宰在自己身上又摸又捏地帮自己穿衣服。等了好久，李赫宰好像起身了，东静这才回过头去，看见李赫宰正饶有兴致地拿着手机准备拍自己。

东静朝他勾勾手指：“现在还有心思拍照吗？”

位置很快换成了李赫宰上半身倚靠在床头，东静侧身躺着替他做口活儿，他知道李赫宰准备惊喜的同时多半也在偷偷期待这一刻的发生，他很愿意为给自己惊喜的小坏蛋一样的惊喜。

反正婚礼还有一阵，他们有足够的时间胡闹。

东静甚至戴上了婚纱搭配的长款白色蕾丝手套，细密地包裹着东静的一截小臂，而他套弄这会儿雄赳赳气昂昂的大家伙的时候，李赫宰都能被那别样的触感刺激得浑身打颤。

“这么喜欢啊？”

东静把只含了一截头部在嘴里的大家伙拔出来，发出清脆地“啵”的一声，一只手往上升，去抚摸李赫宰因为过分快感而收紧腹部显得格外清晰的腹肌，十分满意手感。一边挑眼看那人这会儿爽得直眯眼的神情，一边握着大家伙往自己唇边带，绕着自己唇边转了一圈，像是在描口红，再伸出舌尖来逗弄此刻翕动着往外吐着水儿的铃口。

被舌尖的动作刺激得“嘶”了一声，东静点火的舌尖又顺着茎身往下，到了被耻毛盖住的囊袋，右手托着沉甸甸的囊袋一边嘬吸着，逗弄着，茎身没一会儿硬挺得几乎贴住了肚皮。

“接下来得做姐姐喜欢的了。”

李赫宰忍住下腹几乎要炸开的欲望，拽着东静的手腕将人翻过来压在床上，从后面撩开裙摆至要上，露出白色蕾丝的袜带内裤，以及那双勾引他许久的白色吊带袜。  
“啪”地一声脆响，李赫宰一巴掌扇在那一瓣蕾丝内裤遮不住的丰润臀肉上，手不重，但肉浪翻了一小会儿才平息，手感好得李赫宰连忙又补了两巴掌。

他俩的情事中，东静喜欢李赫宰稍微强势地对待自己，他喜欢李赫宰掐住自己手腕单凭腰力把自己直接操得射出来的样子；喜欢李赫宰下身极其凶狠地杀伐，却在自己耳边轻啄，低声问自己舒不舒服的样子；喜欢李赫宰濒临高潮，额上青筋直冒，动作凶狠的样子。

他的小怪物愿意为了自己收起兽性，却又是野性藏不住的时候最性感。这不过是屁股被扇了巴掌，他便觉得自己也硬得发烫，快要坚持不住。

李赫宰抓着东静背上的绑带挺进，强行把人上半身拉起，可这动作东静腹部发力收紧，夹得刚探进去的李赫宰头皮发麻。

“姐姐，你最喜欢我了对吧？以后都不会再离开我了对吧？”

怕东静难受，李赫宰还是把人平放在床上，仅仅只是提起腰臀，让东静的屁股翘得高高的，方便动作。被他只是拨到一边的内裤本就只有一根绳，这会儿随着他的动作在自己和东静交合处磨着，轻微痛感倒是让快感层次更分明了。

“嗯......不离开......最喜欢你......”床上到处都是软的，没有着力点，东静无意识的手只能攥着被子，不自觉淌出的眼泪很快被织物吸收。

这会儿，门却突然被人敲响了。

听到敲门声东静吓得清醒过来，想爬起身，却被还埋在深处的李赫宰按住：“姐姐别怕，是我妈妈来了。”

“你......你先让我去见阿姨......”东静很是喜欢李赫宰的妈妈，自然不愿意在长辈面前留下不好的印象，这会儿急得很，李赫宰大概也是看出了他的顾虑，把人拉了起来，却是没有拔出来。

“你......”东静瞪了小坏蛋一眼，不知道对方又在打什么主意。

“我躲在姐姐裙子后面，姐姐就开一下门把妈妈哄走就是了，不会被发现的。”李赫宰轻笑，又被东静夹得直喘，一句话说一会儿停半天。

“不......”

“不会被发现的，听话。”

他还是拗不过李赫宰，老老实实开门去，那人趁着走到门口这几步还顶了几下，顶得东静绷紧大腿，缓了好一阵才开门。

“东海呀，婚纱你拿到了吗？”李赫宰妈妈本来想推门而入，却不曾想李东海仅仅只把门开了一条缝，露出半张还没梳洗的小脸。

“怎么了这是？不舒服吗？”

“伯母，我......”李赫宰使坏地打着圈磨着东静的肉穴，蹭过敏感的地方让东静只能弓起背强行把快感忍了过去。  
“是不是不舒服呀？不舒服就先休息一下，我一会儿再过来，婚礼晚一点开始也没关系的，你身体要紧。”

东静其实舍不得就这么赶走李赫宰的妈妈，实在是太没礼数。但身后的小坏蛋不停用顶弄的动作提醒他赶紧结束对话，东静也只能匆匆忙忙跟人道谢，又重新关上门。

“你真是......”关门的瞬间东静的腰封绑带被李赫宰拽住，飞速解开，他实在觉得婚纱限制了他的发挥，大不了一会儿再穿一次好了。

东静被他从层层叠叠的婚纱里剥出来，除了吊带袜，就只剩下头上已经有些歪斜的头纱，漂亮的婚鞋一只在门边，一只在床底下。

“姐姐真是最漂亮的新娘，”李赫宰扶着自己的重新挺入，满意地听着挺入瞬间东静喉咙里抑制不住的低吟，“真希望这一天慢一点。”

“希望跟姐姐在一起的每一天都慢一点。”

李赫宰特意把穿衣镜挪到沙发旁，自己坐在沙发上，让东静面朝自己分开腿跪坐在自己胯间，小穴湿漉漉的，把张牙舞爪的大家伙吞得很深，然后自己甩动腰臀，吞吐着。

“姐姐你看，”李赫宰抓揉着东静的臀肉，分开臀瓣让东静看得更清楚些，“你看你是怎么把我吃下去的。”

东静稍稍回过头，就能看见镜面诚实地映出自己在李赫宰胯间跳动的淫糜情形，李赫宰还拿手指拨动穴口的一圈嫩肉给他看：“姐姐这里太会咬人了，我根本招架不住。”

说完加快动作，顶得东静尖叫着求饶，又抱着人的大腿把人转过来背朝自己，手臂架着腘窝将东静的双腿举高换了个角度逼着东静看自己是如何吃下那根庞然大物的。

“姐姐是我的了，”他拔出来，用手握住根部用圆滚滚的茎头去拍打东静一时之间合不拢的穴口，听到东静小声说还要才又心满意足地插进去，“我也是姐姐的了。”

两个人折腾了大半个上午，酒店房间里一片狼藉。手机响了一遍又一遍，东静腿根直抖地仰面躺在床上，接电话的力气都没有。

最后两个人被催促的电话叫起来，连重新洗澡的时间都没有，匆匆忙忙套上衣服就往婚礼场地赶。

东静只能庆幸婚纱够长能遮住自己崩了半边的袜带，遮住自己到现在还是没办法完全合拢的小穴。

一边在赫宰妈妈的陪伴下走向红毯的另一端的李赫宰，一边那人那些留在自己体内的，还不住地往外淌。

就算这会儿两个人后知后觉地开始因为刚刚的荒唐而害羞，但小花园里的温馨氛围又着实让经历许多终于靠岸的他们眼热。

至少这一刻，在这场婚礼上，他们的千辛万苦终于被承认，他们的耳边的不再是质疑挖苦讽刺，而是欢笑和祝福。

司仪是个外国人，叽里咕噜一大堆他俩谁都没听懂，李赫宰擅作主张地改了婚礼誓词，简简单单的几句话，到最后倒是成了李赫宰的表白，还偏偏不大声说，非要凑到李东海耳边来。

“从想要跟东海结婚，永远在一起的那一刻，就一直在期待这一天了。好像比东海，更加期待这一天的到来。”

“无论贫穷或是富贵，无论疾病或是疾病，无论快乐还是忧愁，我希望东海的选择都是我，我的答案都是东海。”

“无论是东海还是东静，想要做小怪物的话，我也是小怪物，我也有犄角和獠牙，翅膀和尾巴，我们天生一对。”

“不再赶我走了吧？东海？”

“以后做我一个人的小怪物，愿意吗？”

“我愿意。”

——FIN——


End file.
